


Take A Chance On Me

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [18]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Human AU, Police, References to ABBA, Sex, Valentine's Day, doughnuts are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Marianne is speeding and Bog is the cop who pulls her over.





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



Bog yawned, pushed his hat back, and shook his head trying to shake away the sleepiness that was creeping up on him. He glanced at the readout on his dash; the time was 3:38 a.m. and he didn’t get off until 6 a.m. Then he would be right back on for his shift at 10 am. At least it was only this once where he would be working back to back like this. He rubbed his eyes and went back to his game of fishdom on his phone. He was sitting behind a billboard waiting for speeders. He grinned. Hiding behind a billboard was pretty typical he thought. He felt like he was being a stereotypical cop--all he needed was a doughnut, a pot belly and a cowboy hat and he would be any small town cop on any television show. 

He glanced up from his phone to gaze at the quiet night road. They had been having some trouble with kids drag racing on this stretch of road late at night, but apparently tonight everyone had decided to stay home for Valentine’s Day or had other plans. It was a Friday too, so maybe they were at a party getting drunk or getting lucky instead. Hopefully, they would stay off the road completely. He had seen a few drunk driving accidents; they were never pretty. 

Bog frowned for a moment staring off at the empty road. He had volunteered tonight to take Theo’s shift out here so he could spend the holiday with his girl Steph. Bog sucked on his bottom lip as a spike of jealousy washed over him. He didn’t have a girlfriend, hadn’t had one in years. He hated to admit he was lonely, but...Bog sighed and turned his attention back to his game. He played a few rounds before he frowned when he ran out of hearts on his game. The light from the phone highlighted his sharp cheekbones, while emphasizing the shadows of his thin face and the deep scars on his chin. He sighed and put his phone down when a car zoomed by at a breakneck pace. 

Bog growled in surprise. “SHIT!” 

He turned his car on, hit the siren and lights and took off after the car. 

* 

Marianne was beyond tears, her sadness had turned into a raging anger. She had her car stereo cranked up, the sounds of OTEP’s “Rise, Rebel, Resist” as loud as her speakers could handle, the loud music helping to drown her sorrow and make her realize she wasn’t exactly hurt that she caught Roland cheating on her, but angry. 

Marianne had suspected that something wasn’t right for a while. Now that she could see more clearly, she could pick out everything that had been wrong that she had made excuses for or ignored in her attempt to have her happily ever after with her Prince Charming...or more like Prince…Marianne growled to herself trying to think of something really terrible to call him...Prince...Fuckheadsmalldick!! Marianne giggled. 

Roland had asked her to marry him after they had only been dating for a short time. She had been enthralled with him. Roland was gorgeous, model handsome with blond hair, cleft chin, green eyes--all in all, gorgeous! She had been overwhelmed with the fact that someone so damn handsome had been interested in her. She had never felt pretty. Dawn, her little sister, was the pretty one of the two of them. So when Roland had shown interest, she had been over the moon. 

And then he had asked her to marry him, doing the entire movie version of a proposal, going down on one knee, in front of a waterfall, he had a beautiful diamond ring...but after that, his heart had never seemed into the wedding planning, and he was always needing his “guy time.” Her friends and sister had warned her about him after that, that Roland had gambling debts, that he was seeing other girls, that he didn’t love her, but Marianne hadn’t listened, sure that it was all a misunderstanding. 

Marianne chewed on her bottom lip. She had caught him in lies all the time--lies about where he was, what he was doing. There had been weird phone messages from other women that he lied to her about, saying they were about work, there were the text messages, he gifts he would get from other women...GOD she snarled. She had been so stupid!! So fucking BLIND!! So in love with the idea of getting married to such a good looking man, that someone so gorgeous could be in love with her that she had been so blind! Willingly blind to what he was doing to her! Marianne screamed with her music, slamming her hands on her steering wheel. 

Well, after catching him this evening in bed with Charlotte (one of her supposed friends!), on VALENTINE’S DAY NO LESS! Marianne had no more doubts and now she officially hated Roland Knight with every fiber of her being. The fact that when she had told him their engagement was off, and his reaction, while still naked in bed with Charlotte, had been to ask if he could have the ring back had been the icing on this shit cake!!! 

“GRRRAAHH!!” Marianne screamed and slammed her hands against the wheel again. The nerve of that man!!! 

She wasn’t paying any attention to the speed she was going, her mind was filled with thoughts of revenge and anger. She didn’t realize she was driving 88 miles per hour in a 55. So when she heard the sound of a siren and saw the flash of lights in her rearview, she glanced down in confusion. Seeing her speedometer inching closer toward 90 she was so shocked that she almost made the mistake of slamming her foot down on the gas. At the last second, she got herself under control, slowing her speed until she was able to pull over and stop. 

Marianne groaned laying her forehead against her steering wheel. “Now a speeding ticket. Just fucking great.” 

* 

Bog got out of his vehicle and approached the stopped car, the flashing lights of his police cruiser illuminated the license plate of the car. He leaned back in pulling his car computer around and quickly tapped in the numbers doing a quick search on the plate (which came up clean) before he made his way over to the driver’s door. 

He stopped by the door, looking out at the darkness and the parts of the road that were illuminated by her headlights. 

(Marianne was staring at her rear view mirror in frustration when the officer unfolded himself out of the car. His shadow was tall, lean with broad shoulders that made her eyebrows go up in surprise. She couldn’t see his face, but his body was...wow. She stared watching him stride over to her. There was something about the way he walked, those long legs… her heart began to pound nervously as he approached her car and she felt that little shiver of physical attraction.) 

“You know how fast you were going?” the officer asked, laying his right hand on the roof of the car, his slightly accented voice (which he had never been able to lose even after living in the States since he was a kid. He assumed it was because his mother’s accent was so strong that he simply couldn't completely drop the Scottish if he wanted to.) Marianne noted the slight accent by getting goosebumps. The police officer’s accent came out thicker before he leaned down to look at the driver and nearly stumbled into the car when he saw her--the woman behind the wheel was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had large luminous brown eyes, petite features, short brown hair. He almost couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. 

“Ah...ah…” Bog stuttered. 

Marianne stared back at the policeman. He wasn’t just cute; he was fucking hot she thought. Her brain felt like it had shorted out when he bent down to look in her window. Even in the dim light and shadows, she could see that he had the most incredible blue eyes. He was tall, taller than she had first thought as she watched him walk toward her. He had to be well over six feet tall--maybe six and a half, she thought--with a lean, slender frame that matched his lean and narrow face. She could see he needed a shave; there was a slight dark brush of whiskers along his cheeks and chin. His chin was narrow with a long jaw, long pointed nose, and he had sharp high cheekbones. His lips were sensual and she thought she caught a glimpse of scars on his lip and chin. All that was hot enough by itself, but that was not even mentioning the uniform! She had never been one of those women to go gaga about a man in uniform, but this guy was wowzers! 

Marianne stuttered staring back at him. “No, no, I mean, yes, yes I mean I saw the speed when I heard your siren and saw the lights.” 

Bog nodded. “How about you give me your license and registration, then step out of the car.” 

Bog cringed inside. Okay, asking her to step out wasn’t necessary. He didn't think she was drunk, but he figured since he had her stopped, and she was going so fast, it might be a good idea to be sure. He would hate for anything to happen to her--or anyone else. 

Marianne nodded reaching over to her glove compartment, pulling out her registration before she pulled her license out of her purse and wallet. She opened the door, hopping out of the car. 

Bog swallowed. She was so tiny, she might reach to the middle of his chest and she was so petite, like a fey creature. She smiled at him and handed her information to him. 

Bog pulled out his notepad, trying to focus his attention on clicking his pen before scribbling on the pad ( he just made some circles to make sure the pen actually worked) while she was getting her information and took her license and registration when she handed it to him. 

He glanced at her name on the thin piece of plastic. “Marianne Summerfield?” 

“That’s me.” She smiled, her hands behind her back while she rocked on her heels. 

Bog looked quickly over her license nothing that she was 26, twelve years his junior. He wrote the information down. “Have you been drinking tonight Miss Summerfield?” 

Marianne had been continuing to stare at him while he looked over her information. He was so tall! His hair was thick, dark, she would guess black though it was hard to tell with the flashing lights. She sucked on her lips thinking to herself that she bet he smelled good before she mentally smacked herself. She had broken up with her fiance only hours ago and here she was lusting after some hot cop--incredibly hot cop to be sure--who had pulled her over. 

“No I haven’t. I was just…” She frowned, biting her lip for a moment while the officer looked up waiting, his gaze on her. The lights flashed across his face, his blue eyes seemed to stand out even in the dim light. He was so handsome she thought, her heart thumping inside her chest. 

“I just broke up with my fiance. I caught him in bed with another woman and I was pissed and not paying attention.” Marianne snapped her mouth shut, unsure why she had just blurted all that out instead of just saying, “yes I was speeding, sorry, give me my ticket and I’ll be more careful, promise.” 

Bog’s heart rate increased. She was single! he thought before he immediately squashed that inappropriate thought. 

“Sorry to hear that Miss Summerfield, but that is no excuse for driving recklessly,” Bog said softly. 

“I know officer…” She looked over at his name tag. “King.” 

Bog handed her back her information. “Would you mind walking the line there for me?” 

Marianne frowned, but went to stand on the white line that marked the edge of the road, glancing around for other cars, but the night was blessedly quiet. She put her arms out and began walking...and talking. 

“He and I were supposed to be having dinner tonight, you know ‘cause Valentine’s Day and I thought I would come by a little early...let myself into his apartment and caught him in bed with a friend of mine.” Once she began talking, Marianne couldn’t seem to stop herself. “I don’t know why I was shocked. Apparently all the signs were there that he was a rat bastard, but I sure as hell didn’t see them.” Marianne muttered turning and walking the other way down the line with her arms out while Bog listened. 

“I know he had been lying to me before the ring, but things got worse afterwards. I was such an idiot. All the signs were there,” she muttered again, turning back. 

Bog frowned. “Then why did you accept his ring?” 

Marianne shrugged while she turned around again doing another walk back and forth on the line. “I don’t know. He was so good looking. I mean he is good looking, like romance cover good looks.” Marianne sighed defeated. “You know…” She stopped to look at Bog. “The even worse part is that while he was in bed with this other woman, he had the balls to ask for the ring back!” Bog frowned. He knew all about those types of men. Good looking, can have any girl or guy they want so they are never satisfied with just one person to love, they wanted everyone to love them. Some of those types of men felt entitled, entitled to sex with whoever they wanted, treating people like objects to be used at their whim. Those type of people were usually vain, selfish...he knew he was placing a stereotype on Miss Summerfield’s ex-fiance, but sometimes when the shoe fit… 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he meant it. 

It hurt to think you loved someone and they loved you back, that you had this happy future planned together, only to have that all destroyed, your heart broken by the other person’s callous, selfish behavior. He knew all about broken hearts, all about being used and abandoned, your heart shattered. While Bog was thinking, Marianne had turned around again, continuing to walk the line. Bog put his hand up. “You can stop. I’m gonna let you go with a verbal warning, but please watch your speed. That ex-fiance of yours isn’t worth losing your life over.” He smiled at her. “My mother keeps telling me that the best revenge is a life well lived. You should do that, you deserve that.” Marianne stared at him, her mouth ever so slightly open, she felt a little jerk in her chest. Besides having a sweet smile, he had crooked teeth, all of which combined with his eyes, those sensual lips, the uniform...it was as if cupid shot an arrow right into her heart. She had never felt this sort of attraction, even with Roland. This was something completely new and she wasn’t sure what to do with it. Marianne blushed, turned and nearly ran into her car. She giggled. Oh god, I sound so stupid she thought to herself. 

She swallowed and tried not to giggle like a schoolgirl again. “Thank you Officer King. You know, your mother sounds like a smart woman. I’ll do that, live well, maybe take a few chances. Safe chances that is.” She shrugged slightly and giggled. Oh damn I giggled again, she thought with an inward groan. 

Bog nodded as he walked over to open her door for her after slipping his notebook into his breast pocket. My mother can be a bit--overwhelming--but she does occasionally spit out some good advice when she isn’t trying to set me up with every woman she knows.” Bog’s eyes bugged for a moment, a blush creeping steadily across his face. Why on earth had he said that out loud!!! 

Marianne walked over and slipped into her seat, still staring at him. Bog shut her door and leaned down to look in her window. 

“Promise me you’ll drive more carefully?” Bog asked falling back into his policeman talk so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself further. 

Marianne nodded before adding. “Yes, of course Officer King.” She resisted the urge to wave at him like a fool. 

Bog smiled again and patted the roof of her car. He had just turned and started to walk away when Marianne stuck her head out her window. “Uh hey!” 

Bog frowned turning around to see the beautiful young woman leaning out her window. 

“Yes?” Bog asked rubbing the back of his neck a little nervously. 

“Uh, what’s your name?” she shook her head. “I mean your first name.” 

Bog blushed embarrassed, but said in return. “Bogart, but everyone calls me Bog.” 

Marianne smiled. “Is that after the actor?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, it is.” 

Marianne grinned. “Nice to meet you Officer Bog King. I’m Marianne.” 

Bog smiled giving her a little wave back. “Nice to meet you too Marianne.” 

Bog smiled watching her, waiting until she fastened her seat belt before he walked back to his cruiser. He glanced down at the road trying to resist the urge to look back, but he gave in, glancing over his shoulder at her. He could see her shadow sitting behind the wheel. He frowned slightly wishing he could have asked her for her number, but that would have been inappropriate as well as stupid. A pretty woman like that wouldn’t want some ugly cop calling her. Talk about inappropriate use of power; he would never want a woman to feel like she couldn’t say no because he was a cop. 

He frowned wrinkling his nose at himself and muttered. “Stupid.” 

Bog got in his cruiser and watched her pull away. He smiled a little with a sniff. She was so lovely and she seemed nice, sweet. Usually people who were hurt like she had been lashed out at everyone around them and on Valentine’s Day to boot? He had been surprised and impressed that she hadn’t been drinking. Hell knows he had when he had gone through the exact same thing (on Valentine’s Day too, seemed like that day was more about getting your heart broken than celebrating love), he had been a right drunk bastard when he and the witch-who-shall-not-be-named broke up. Bog was surprised by Marianne, impressed even, though part of that might be his being enamoured of her. But still, that man who broke her heart deserved to have his balls kicked up into his throat as far as Bog’s was concerned. The man should have had the decency to break it off with her first instead of spending however long this bastard had … 

Bog shook his head. “As usual, some asshole gets a lovely woman and completely hurts her being an asshole. “ He hissed into the quiet of the police car making a face. “Too bad it isn’t against the law.” He sighed turning his car around and heading back to his spot for another round of Fishdom on his phone. 

* 

Marianne glanced back in her review as she pulled away. Bog King. She grinned. What a nice name she thought and he was single since he said his mother was always trying to set him up. A life well lived, taking a few chances...maybe this was a sign. A very attractive man--granted not in the traditional sense like Roland, but her reaction to Bog King… Marianne giggled as she thought about the way he looked walking over to her car...maybe she should take a chance… 

* 

Bog yawned hard enough that his jaw cracked when he arrived at work, walking into the front lobby of the police station, his hair still wet from his shower. In one of his long-fingered hands, he was carrying the largest coffee he could buy. He took a long, deep sip of the hot liquid with a sigh of relief as the caffeine made its way through his system waking him up a little further. He smiled when he saw Steph at the front desk. 

“Hey Steph, you and Theo have a good night?” Bog asked with a smile, walking over to rest his elbows on the counter. 

Steph grinned at Bog. “Morning Cockroach.” 

Bog laughed. She had been calling him cockroach ever since Bog’s last girlfriend had called him a scaley back cockroach in front of the entire police force at the office Christmas party several years ago. Bog had caught her drunk, making out with one of the waiters working the Christmas party in some closet. He had called her out and her only defense was to call him names in front of the entire police force. It has been a pretty horrible night, but Steph had told Bog he should be flattered. Cockroaches were fighters, strong and resilient. Steph had told Bog he didn’t need some stupid bitch and he should be the best fucking cockroach he could be by surviving. She and Theo had taken him home that night, plastered, alternating between drunken anger and drunken tears. After that Steph called him cockroach. So in her own way, Steph had been trying to help him by picking up ‘Cockroach’ as his nickname, a name only she could use. Bog loved her for it. She was like the sister he never had, keeping him in line and helping him when he needed her. 

She was a large woman, heavy set, with broad shoulders, and big fists, but Bog knew for a fact most of her size was muscle. She had a head of dark brown hair that she wore in a complicated series of braids around her head, and her eyes were a dark olive color that sparkled with intelligence. She wasn’t a pretty woman exactly, but she had a lovely, infectious smile. Bog had never met a sweeter person; if you were Steph's friend she would go out of her way to be there for you without ever expecting the same in return. Bog liked her very much. She and Theo, his best friend from high school, had been dating for the last six years or so. While Bog was a little jealous of their easy happiness with each other, he was also happy for them. No two people more deserved to be happy than they did. 

His friend Theo was a small guy, slender with slightly bug-like dark brown eyes. He wasn’t that handsome (though Bog knew he had no room to talk in regards to looks, knowing he was pretty horrendous looking himself), nor was Theo the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was sweet, careful, diligent, and a surprisingly damn good cop. Bog was happy the two of them had found each other. 

Steph grinned. “So how was your night?” 

Bog shrugged. “Long and boring. Apparently last night everyone was staying home. No drag racing, no nothing.” 

Steph nodded. “Well it was Valentine’s Day, maybe everyone was getting lucky.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

Bog chuckled and rolled his eyes. “No details please.” 

Steph giggled, a surprisingly girlish sound coming from the big woman. “Theo gave me this.” She held out her left hand which held a small silver band circled in diamonds. Bog’s eyebrow rose as he looked from the ring to her face. “Does this mean…?” 

Steph squeaked. “YES! He asked me to marry him!!!” 

Bog laughed then made a whooshing smile as Steph grabbed him, hauling him practically over the counter in a painful embrace. Bog laughed letting her hug him while trying not to spill his coffee. 

She let him go after a moment, Bog sliding back down to his feet. “Congratulations!” Bog laughed. 

Steph grinned. “Thank you for taking his shift last night. It was the best night ever.” 

Bog laughed. “No problem.” 

Steph took Bog’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. “Would you go dress shopping with me?” 

Bog looked surprised. “Me?” 

She nodded and her voice sounded slightly strained like she was trying not to cry. “I don’t have any girlfriends to ask and you are like my brother, my only family…” 

Bog squeezed her hand. “I would be honored.” 

Steph leaned across the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Bog.” 

Bog blushed. “Anything for you Steph.” 

* 

Marianne pulled up and parked in front of the police station. She stared at the door, her heart pounding hard in her chest, the sound filling her ears. She had woke up early this morning after spending an hour or so on the internet when she got home last night looking up everything she could on Bog King. The man had a very low internet profile--no twitter, no facebook. She found him listed with his graduating class from the police academy having received the award for higher gpa and marksmanship. She found a few articles about his police work, how he had saved the life of a mother and daughter who had been in an accident, he had received a medal of honor for bravery and another for valor. He as a good man, it seemed. She had paced her room nearly the rest of the night trying to do decide what to do, but she had finally decided she was going to take the advice that Officer Bog King had given her (or rather his mother) she was going to live her life well, and part of that was making changes and taking charge. 

She was going to pursue Office Bog King. 

* 

She had stopped by a little hole in the wall donut shop called The Three Little Birds which she knew for a fact had the best pastries in town because it was run by her sister’s boyfriend Sunny and her sister. She pulled into the shop parking lot at 5 a.m. 

The Three Little Birds was a small corner shop painted in white and blues, the color palette extending into the interior. It always reminded Marianne a little of a the blue willow china that her mother had. She could see from the large glass windows that ran along the front of the shop that they weren’t open just yet (they opened at 6 am), but the lights were on in the kitchen which was where her sister and Sunny would be. Marianne walked along the side to the alley and turned heading over to the back door of the shop, which was painted a robin’s egg blue and knocked three times. 

The door opened and Sunny, a short man with a wild head of thick dreadlocks and skin the color of cappuccino and sprinkled with cinnamon colored freckles, stuck his head out. His light brown eyes landed on Marianne and he grinned. 

“Hey Marianne! What are you doing here so early?” He stepped back holding the door open for her. She could see that he was wearing long yellow and orange shorts, a sleeveless shirt and an apron that had a variety of pastel frosting colors smeared across it. 

“Well, I was hoping I could get a fresh batch of doughnuts.” Marianne walked into the back and was surrounded by the scent of chocolate, sugar and warm cooking dough. 

Sunny smiled walking past her and leading the way further in and toward the kitchen. “Sure thing! Whatchaneed?” Sunny asked. 

Dawn was at the fryer when she saw her sister walk in. Dawn was always a slice of sunshine with her short blonde hair, light blue eyes and bright smile. Today she was dressed in yellow capri pants, matching sneakers and a flowered top with long sleeves that ended at her elbows and an apron that was covered in pink primroses. 

She grinned brightly when she saw her sister. “Hey sis! Doughnut craving you couldn’t fight?” 

Marianne laughed. “Sort of. I’m getting them for the police station.” 

Sunny smiled. “Oh, that’s nice.” 

Dawn frowned. “Yeah, but why?” 

Marianne frowned taking a stool that Sunny pulled out of her. “Well, Roland and I broke up last night.” 

Dawn was slowly turning the doughnuts, stopped, and turned to look at her sister. “Really?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, I caught him with Charlotte, in bed.” 

Dawn snarled. “That motherfucker!” 

“Dawn!” Marianne couldn’t help but laugh. Dawn cursing was always amusing--it was like listening to Tinkerbell curse. 

“Well it’s true!” Dawn growled. 

Marianne giggled softly before she continued. “Anyway I was on my way home and I was, uh, speeding. This cop stopped me…” 

“Did you get a ticket and are trying to bribe your way out of it?” Dawn asked incredulously. 

Marianne laughed, a blush on her cheeks. “NO! No...no, he let me off with a warning. It’s just that…” 

Dawn frowned studying her sister, but her eyes slowly widened. “You like him!” 

Marianne blushed deeper. “He was really gorgeous, tall and he had these blue eyes…” 

Dawn squeaked looking over at Sunny who was trying not to laugh. “You like him!! What was he like besides gorgeous?” 

Marianne blushed looking down at her hands. “He was just really sweet. Told me that my best revenge against Roland would be a life well lived...actually he said his mother told him that…” “And he wasn’t wearing a ring?” Dawn asked not really paying attention when Sunny came over and took over the fryer without a word to her. She wiped her hands on her apron coming over to stand in front of her sister noticing now that Marianne wasn’t wearing her engagement ring. 

“Nope, no ring and he was working on Valentine’s Day AND he made a comment about his mother was always trying to set him up so I took that to mean he wasn’t attached.” Marianne smiled. “So, I decided I was going to…” 

“Go get him!!” Dawn clapped her hands. “Now that is the Marianne I remember! Before that stupid Roland.” Dawn calmed, laying a hand on her sister’s knee. “Are you sure you’re okay about Roland?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, I am. I knew he was wrong for me, that he was lying to me, but I just…” She shook her head. “I was just being blind and stupid, but yeah, I’m really okay.” She smiled at her sister. “I really am.” 

Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. “I’m so glad sissy,” Dawn said softly against her sister’s shoulder. “Roland was such a dick.” She pulled back, her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “So, tell me about this cop.” 

Marianne blushed. “Well, his name is Bogart King, but he goes by Bog. He won honors for valor, marksmanship, he had the highest GPA in the police academy...he is over six feet tall, really slim with thick black hair and like I said before, his eyes are so blue!” 

Dawn giggled. “Wow, he made an impression didn’t he? So what’s the plan?” 

Marianne was pretty sure her ears were on fire now she was blushing so much. “I thought I might show up with some doughnuts and ask him on a date.” 

Dawn glanced over at Sunny who nodded. “If I was him I would be impressed. You tracked him down and brought doughnuts, and not just any doughnuts, but the best in town if I do say so myself.” Sunny grinned. 

Dawn giggled. “They are. I think it’s a good plan and so unlike you!” Dawn tilted her head at her sister. “I mean, you were always a go getter before you ended up with Roland, but you were never the type of pursue a guy before. What’s different? I mean besides you finally realizing what a shit Roland is.” 

Marianne worried her bottom lip for a moment before she answered. “A life well lived. There are so many things I gave up for Roland, so many times I didn’t go after what I wanted...and this guy...I don’t know, I can’t even explain it Dawn...but I just know I need to go get him.” 

Dawn laughed and patted her sisters knee. “Then let's make sure you have the best damn doughnuts to snare him with! You know, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” 

Sunny laughed. “Amen!” 

* 

So now Marianne found herself outside the police station, a box of doughnuts beside her. The rich scent of sugar, vanilla and chocolate filling the cab of her car. She had been sitting here in the parking lot since 8:30 am. It was only after she had been sitting in the parking lot for half an hour that she started to consider he might not be on duty this morning, that his shift might not start until afternoon. Then she sat for another hour and a half, passing the time playing some games on her phone, not sure what to do when she finally saw him walking in with a large to-go coffee in his hand. 

She started feeling a bit like a stalker when she saw him walk in. His hair was wet and the weak February sunlight made his dark hair shine. His black slacks showed off his long legs and she could also see that the slacks hugged his ass, which was small and tight, very nicely shaped she thought with a grin. Her eyes traveled up to the blue dress shirt that highlighted his broad shoulders and slim, tapered waist. He had shaved this morning, it appeared, though there was still this shadow that clung to his cheeks and chin she could see even from her seat in her car, and admired his long, sharp chin and nose. Officer King had his hat tucked under his arm, and when he ran his fingers through his hair (which she noted were long and tapered, elegant fingers) Marianne thought for sure she was going to climax right then because that one move was so god damn sexy!!! 

She stared after him, sitting in her car after he had gone inside, her heart hammering out a beat against the inside of her rib cage. Oh god, what was she doing?! She had just broken up with her fiance and here she was stalking this gorgeous cop...NO! No she told herself, no doubts, just go in there and ask him out. The worst outcome, he says no, but the best outcome...she could have a date with him...and who knew...maybe... 

She took a deep breath through her nose, reaching up to tug her rearview around to look at herself in the mirror. “Come on Marianne, you can do this. You want something better? Then go in there and get him.” She gave herself a sharp nod before she pushed her door open and got out. She started to walk toward the station when she cursed, shook her head with a smirk at herself, and ran back for the doughnuts. 

* 

Bog and Steph turned to look as the door to the station opened. Bog’s eyes widened when he saw her, the woman from last night, Marianne Summerfield standing in the doorway. She looked so beautiful Bog thought, even more beautiful than last night. She was wearing a pair of tight distressed jeans, black ankle boots, and a dark grey, light sweater. Her eyes were a more gorgeous shade of brown than he remembered from last night and her short hair danced around her head in short wispy spikes. He felt his heart speed up, slamming so hard against his sternum that he put a hand to his chest. 

Marianne stood there with a light blue pastry box in her arms. She looked at the woman behind the counter then at Bog. She smiled holding the box up awkwardly. “I brought doughnuts.” 

* 

Bog smiled at her. 

They were sitting at his desk, each with a doughnut on a paper plate in front of them. Marianne watched with a grin as Bog picked up the doughnut and took a bite. The expression of nearly orgasmic pleasure he took in the bite had her suppressing a pleased giggle. 

Bog’s eyes rolled as he spoke around the bite. “This is the best creamed filled doughnut I’ve ever had!” 

Marianne giggled. “My sister and her boyfriend own a bakery down on fifth called The Three Birds, make everything themselves.” 

Bog took a sip of his coffee with a smile. “Well, you can tell them for me they are going to be the new station doughnut supplier.” 

Marianne laughed. “They’ll be happy to hear that.” 

Bog set the pastry down with a smile. “Thank you for the doughnuts.” 

Marianne shrugged. “Least I could do, with you saving my life last night.” 

Bog wrinkled his nose with a blush and almost snorted, but stopped himself. “I didn’t…” 

Marianne took a breath. “Would you like to go out with me tonight?” 

Bog blinked in shock and he frowned looking confused. “What?” 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight--on a date.” Marianne had her hands in her lap, one hand squeezing the other. 

Bog pressed his lips together before he spoke. “You don’t have to do that Marianne. You don’t owe me anything for last night. Just doing my job…and you are hurting after what your fiance did..” 

“I know, but I’m serious. I want to go out with you and I’m so over Roland. I was over him a long time ago, last night was just me realizing it,” Marianne said firmly her gaze intense. She was aware that they were drawing looks from other officers, especially the woman at the counter (though Marianne had noted the engagement ring so she figured the glaring woman was a friend of Bog’s.) 

Bog frowned and the confusion in his blue eyes made her heart hurt. He really couldn’t believe she wanted to go out with him! Marianne stopped squeezing her hands and placed them on his deck. “Go to dinner with me. Please,” Marianne said softly. 

Bog blinked. “You’re serious?” 

“I am. You are a very good looking man. I like you and I want to learn more,” Marianne stated firmly. “I would like to take you to dinner, maybe a movie, or a bar...but I want to take you out,” Marianne stated again. 

Bog looked shocked when they both heard a female voice growl. “Say yes Bog!” 

They both turned to see the woman at the counter glaring at him. 

Steph, her lips in a firm line, her eyebrows up as she jerked her head at Bog. “Say yes!” 

Bog swallowed, turning back to Marianne. He smiled awkwardly, the hint of his crooked teeth showed as he said softly. “Yes?” 

Marianne smiled. “You won’t be sorry.” 

Bog chuckled blushing. 

* 

They had agreed that Bog would pick her up that evening after his shift ended. He had said since she had asked him out he thought it would be proper if he at least did all the driving. Marianne was all nerves as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight dark purple sleeveless mini dress with a halter-like top that fasten around the back of her neck, featuring lattice paneling and paired with lace up knee-high boots. It was more dressy than she had intended, but everything else had seemed wrong. She had told Bog to dress casual and this wasn’t casual, but she liked how it made her figure look. The only downside was that she couldn’t wear a bra or panties with it (though it did have a built in bra), but the panties would have shown lines and ruined the smooth effect. 

Marianne took a deep breath turning one way then the other. Hopefully he would like it. 

* 

Bog pulled up in front of Marianne’s home. It was a small house painted a dark purple with even darker trim. It was nice, with a well-trimmed lawn, a little porch that held a couple of chairs, and a driveway where her car sat. It was a sweet two bedroom home in a nice part of town. He pulled up in his squad car, got out, and stood by the car door for a moment nervously. He had been so shocked that she wanted to go out with him. No one wanted to go out with him! 

He frowned, looking down at himself. He was dressed in a pair of his best jeans, a light blue dress shirt, grey vest, black boots, and a grey and blue tie. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair before he walked up the drive to her door. He held his breath and knocked. 

Marianne was practically vibrating with anticipation by the door so when Bog knocked she nearly threw the door open. 

Both of them stopped, their mouths opened to say something, but both lost their voices staring at one another. 

Bog swallowed hard. She looked so gorgeous that for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. The dress she had chosen showed off her tight figure, the curve of her hips, her long legs...her...oh god, he thought as he broke out in a sweat… 

Marianne stared back at Bog. The way the jeans hugged his hips, the vest stopping just above his belt, his long legs...he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his forearms which she now saw were tattooed. It looked like it might be sleeve work that ran up under the sleeve of the dress shirt, a series of vines...ooh god she thought...he was becoming more and more desirable by the second!! Marianne didn’t think she was going to make it through the evening without jumping him! 

Bog smiled and swallowed, trying his best not to look her up and down, but damn, it was so hard...she was so sexy. He swallowed again. 

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. 

Marianne nodded. “Just let me grab my purse.” 

They walked outside and Marianne stopped in surprise when she saw his car, his police car. “You get to use it like a regular car?” she asked in surprise. 

Bog smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, as long as we stay in the county all the officers are allowed to take their cars home and use them off duty. Is that okay?” 

Marianne nodded and grinned. “This is going to be my first time in a police car.” 

Bog chuckled. “You wanna ride in the back?” 

She laughed and shook her head. “No, no--that’s fine.” 

Bog grinned reaching out for her hand. “Good, because that might have been a bit weird.” 

Marianne giggled happily. 

* 

Marianne hadn’t been sure where to take Bog for dinner, never having been the one to ask someone out before. After a little thought and a quick conversation, the restaurant they ended up choosing was a new Asian-fusion restaurant called The Spicy Bowl. The music was a cross of jazz and Asian...something...she wasn’t sure, but it was a nice, soothing even. But once they were inside and seated, Marianne began to suspect she had made a poor choice. 

The restaurant was nice, very nice she thought, but everything was white, making her think of a hospital lab, with white walls, white floors, white table and chairs, and even the wait staff wore white! The only color was the food, which did look colorful and appetizing. 

Bog and Marianne sat across from each other at a small table. Bog looked around at the immaculate, white decor. The clear, bright restaurant illumination made his eyes bright. “This is interesting.” 

Marianne frowned with her own look around. “Yeah, it is. Ah, we can leave if you want…” 

“No, no it’s great, really.” He smiled. “Maybe we should order drinks while we look over the menu?” 

* 

After drinks, the meal was easy. They talked about everything it seemed--the past, their family, their futures. Marianne told Bog about her job in interior design, how she stumbled into it only because of Sunny and her sister needing her help to design their shop. She talked all about Roland, about her lack of self-worth that made her fall for the ass, about her dreams, her wishes. She even discussed her mother’s death from cancer, something Roland never wanted to hear about, but Bog listened intently offering praise for her bravery and determination, and support, reaching across the table to take her hands. His hands were strong; she could feel the calloused fingers and palms, which sent sensual ripples through her as his thumbs rubbed softly across her knuckles. Bog, for his part, told her about becoming a cop like his father, about his mother, moving from Scotland, growing up the weird kid with the accent, about his struggles to find love, how his heart had been broken, and his father’s death. He liked that she let him hold her hands which were so soft, like satin, small, delicate, and precious. 

By the time dinner was over, Marianne and Bog were, if not fully in love, so close that only a little push would have them both in each other’s arms. 

After dinner, neither one of them wanted the date to end, but neither knew exactly how to extend their date. 

Marianne couldn’t think of a reason or a place for them to go. It was too late for the movies and a bar didn’t seem like a good idea (Bog couldn’t really drink) when Bog asked her softly. “I know this place we could go that will give us this stunning view of the city. I mean, if you want to see it.” 

Marianne’s smile blossomed across her face. “Yes!” she exclaimed, then calmer, “I mean yes, I would love to.” 

* 

They drove for over half an hour, heading up into the hills that overlooked the city. Marianne giggled, her phone playing ABBA while Bog drove. Bog had told her just minutes ago that his mother loved ABBA and he knew all their songs. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “You do not!” 

Bog grinned glancing sideways at her. “I do!” 

Marianne smirked. “I’m going to test that!” 

She pulled her phone out of the purse, going through her playlist. “Okay, let’s see if you know this one.” 

The sounds of ABBA’s “Take a Chance On Me” began to play. 

Bog began weaving in his seat to the music before he immediately started singing, surprising her with how good his voice was… 

“We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together 

Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better 

'Cause you know I've got 

So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you 

It's magic 

You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair 

But I think you know 

That I can't let go…” 

* 

Marianne squealed with delight and chose another song. “Lay All Your Love On Me” began playing. Bog picked up the rhythm with his hands tapping on the steering wheel before he started to sing. 

* 

“I wasn't jealous before we met 

Now every woman I see is a potential threat 

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice 

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice 

But now it isn't true 

Now everything is new 

And all I've learned has overturned 

I beg of you 

Don't go wasting your emotion 

Lay all your love on me…” 

* 

Marianne gasped. “You are amazing!” 

Bog laughed. “Nah, just had a mother who played ABBA all the time.” 

Marianne giggled switching to “Voulez Vous.” Together she and Bog picked up the song and sang together the rest of the way to the spot Bog wanted to show her, the two of them dancing in their seats. 

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha) 

Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) 

Now it's all we get (ah-ha) 

Nothing promised, no regrets 

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)...” 

* 

When they arrived at the spot, Bog turned his headlights off, then rolled the cruiser gradually off to the side, turning the car so that they were near the trees and shrubs of the forest that ringed the area, hidden from the view of anyone on the road. They had driven down a dirt road, turning off the main road and slow rolled up the dirt road that ended at a clearing that looked out over the city. There were a couple of cars parked here, the lights from the city below reflected off the steamed windows. 

Marianne gasped. “Oh my god, this is a make out spot!” 

Bog blushed. “I promise, I didn’t bring you here to make out. I meant it--this spot has a great view of the city. I end up driving up here to chase off teenagers a lot, but it really does have a great view.” 

Marianne smiled at him, a soft blush on her cheeks. “I didn’t say I was against making out.” 

Bog stared back at her and swallowed hard. “Ah…” 

Marianne leaned across the seat, laying her hand on his thigh. “I like you Bog,” she said with heat in her tone. “I like you a lot.” 

Bog frowned. “I don’t want to make you feel like…” 

Marianne pressed her lips to his in a soft, yet determined kiss. 

Bog’s eye rolled closed and he reached up laying his hand along the side of her face. Marianne opened her mouth just enough to brush her tongue along his lips; Bog made a soft sound that had her already pounding heart and hot blood racing through her body with renewed vigor and she knew, without one doubt, that she wanted him. Right now. 

Bog opened his mouth to hers, his tongue brushed against hers, his hand slowly sliding down from her face to the side of her throat. His mouth opened wider, lips pressed against hers, his tongue sliding warm and wet along Marianne’s tongue. His teeth gently dragged against her tongue before he curled his tongue against hers again. 

Marianne pulled back just a little, her nose against his, her eyes moving from the depths of his blue eyes to gaze at his sensual lips. She reached up to slowly to drag the pad of her finger along his bottom lip. Bog stared back at her, watching her as his finger very tenderly caressed the side of her throat. She shivered with want looking at his lips, seeing the hint of his crooked teeth, his tongue. She dragged her finger down his chin at the same time she kissed him again, this time with more passion, grabbing his tie and tugging him closer. 

Bog made a soft groan in the back of his throat, kissing her more passionately. Marianne pulled away again, pressing her forehead against his trying to get her breathing under control before she asked. “Could we move to the back seat?” 

Bog’s breathing was just as ragged as Marianne’s when he replied. “If--if you want to.” 

Marianne caressed his chin. “I want to, very much.” 

Bog nodded nervously and got out of the car coming around the front to open her door for her. She grabbed her purse, and phone, hopping out just as Bog opened the back door of the cruiser. She giggled and crawled in with Bog following, shutting the door. There wasn’t a lot of room to move back here, but the seat at least was all one seat so she could get close to him. She looked around; there was a clear barrier between the front and the back seat, with a little sliding window in the middle. 

“Can you get back out? I mean if say for some reason you were to get locked back here?” Marianne asked and Bog chuckled. “Yeah, there’s a trick to it, but I have the key so we won’t get stuck back here.” 

Marianne giggled turning to face him again. “So, where were we?” 

Bog blushed. “Ah...well…” 

Marianne purred. “I remember…” 

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her mouth once more to Bog’s mouth with a moan. Bog very gently pulled her onto his lap. Marianne straddled him in the small space, very aware that she wasn’t wearing any underthings especially when her dress rode up her legs, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to enjoy this, kissing him, being with him, this man she ran into by accident. Bog made a sound between a moan and a growl, his hands traveling up her back. Their kissing became more heated as Bog lips moved from her mouth, to explore her ear, his tongue tracing the line of her jaw before exploring just a little of her throat, the dress collar stopping him from going further. She smelled so good he thought, like vanilla and flowers, like passion, warmth and something he couldn't find words for. He wanted to be surrounded by her scent. He moved back to her mouth, his tongue sliding between her lips, his hands grasped her waist, pulling her closer. Her body against his was almost more than he could stand. He leaned his head back against the seat, and with his tongue he licked her lips slowly, then her tongue as she leaned in, holding his jaw with one of her hands

. Her tongue played against the tip of his at the same time she rolled her hips, now a full grind, but close enough to make him groan and growl with pleasure and the pain of want. Marianne groaned in return, her own senses overwhelmed with how good he smelled, like lust, sex, and something so male it made her groin ache and her nipples harden with need. She had never been the type to sleep with someone on the first date. (She figured now that part of her appeal to Roland had been breaking her down, working at it until she slept with him and then the fun was over for him.) She was never a throw-caution-to-the-wind type of person, but Bog made her feel things she didn’t know she was capable of feeling! The pure lust she felt was startling because Roland had never excited her like this. She didn’t realize feeling like this was possible. Marianne wanted to feel more, she wanted Bog inside her, plain and simple. She wanted to fuck him, to wrap herself around him. She pulled at Bog’s tie, working the knot loose until she could pull it free, tossing the tie to the side only for a second sparing a thought to thank whoever that she had put a condom in her purse on impulse. 

Bog was breathing heavily, keeping his hands against her hips. She kept pressing against him, rubbing against his jeans. His erection was already so hard it hurt, and each time she pressed down, he thought he was in danger of losing control. He had never been this hot for anyone before, not like this, not so intense. He felt like his entire being was on fire for Marianne. He watched her with lust heavy eyes while she worked the buttons of his shirt and vest, pulling the shirt out of his jeans and practically ripping the shirt open. 

Marianne smiled, laying her hands against his chest, her fingers spread wide. Now she could see that the tattoos that ran up his arms spread across the tops of his pecs. She gazed at him with very clear desire in her brown eyes, her hands sliding down to his stomach. Bog shivered a little at her touch. 

She grinned at him. “Ticklish?” 

Bog blushed smiling. “A little.” 

“I’ll have to remember that...for later,” she said with a heavy whisper before she leaned in and kissed his chest. 

Bog took a shuddering breath through his nose, reaching up to caress her hair with one hand while she kissed each of his nipples, followed by a slow lick, her tongue caressing his hard nipples in slow circles. He moaned, his jeans now so tight he didn’t feel like he could breathe. Marianne kissed as low as she could on his stomach (the dimensions of the back seat didn’t give a lot of room) before she made her way back up to his mouth, her fingers maneuvering to get his belt loose. 

Bog ran his hands down her arms, his tongue stroking hers when he stopped her hands just as she pulled his buckle free. He was breathless, like he had been running for hours. “Marianne...I want you. I really want you, but we…” 

She smiled and laid her finger against his lips. “I want to Bog. I want you.” 

Bog frowned slightly, but Marianne caught his mouth in a soft passionate kiss, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and sucking gently before she let his lips go. “I want more than just tonight Bog. I like you very much…” She smiled. “Go out with me tomorrow?” 

Bog blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I would like that.” 

Marianne purred. “Mmm...good.” She reached behind her, undoing the latch of her dress which immediately fell down past her breasts. 

Bog’s quick, deep intake of breath was enough to make her blush with pleasure, his blue eyes gazed at her breasts as if he had seen the Divine. Marianne gently cradled his head, her fingers stroking through the thick, black locks, guiding him to her breasts. 

Bog didn’t need a lot of encouragement. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands spread across her back, lifting her slightly on his lap before he tenderly kissed the top of her breasts, just above her nipples. She could feel the slight rough tickle of his stubble brushing her nipples, sliding along the sensitive skin of her breasts which was quickly replaced by the slow, warm, stroke of his tongue, circling her nipples, alternating between her breasts making sure to give equal attention to each. He would leave little kisses between her breasts, around her breasts, kissing or licking every inch of her skin causing her already unbearable heat to build higher. 

“Oh Bog…” Marianne panted, stroking his hair. 

Bog groaned against her breast. “I want you so much…” 

Marianne pressed down on his erection where she could feel his hard mass between her legs, hard, hot--god she wanted him so much. She ground against him, the texture of his jeans was erotic, but it wasn't what she wanted or needed. “Bog...please…” She reached down for his jeans again, working the buttons open. Bog didn’t stop her, his attention fully on cupping her breast, sucking her nipple between his lips and running his tongue over the pink flesh. 

Marianne pulled his jeans back to slide her hand into his pants, cupped his erection still held in place by his underwear. 

Bog groaned, tossing his head back, jumping slightly when she grabbed him. Marianne squeezed, gently stroking her thumb over the material of his underwear. She could feel the underside of his erection would be facing her. She stroked and squeeze gently, her gaze on his face, the way she could see a line of blue under his lashes, the hint of crooked teeth behind his partly opened mouth, and the look of pained pleasure on his face. She rubbed again, her fingers massaging, her thumb stroking up and down. She only did this for a few more seconds before she was pulling his underwear back. 

Marianne’s lust peaked higher (which she didn’t think was possible, but seeing his erection, swollen, pink with blood, and a drop of semen smeared across the head of his shaft...God that turned her on so much she thought, she was positively soaking with need for him. 

Bog’s groan was loud when her bare hand wrapped around his now bared erection. The relief of her freeing him had been almost enough to have him climax, but she topped that sensation by touching him, her hand firm and soft, silky against his erection. He groaned again when she pulled her hands, her grip tight around him, up his shaft, her thumb playing across the tip of his erection, stroking through the sticky drop of cum. God, if there was more room in this damn car, he wanted to run his tongue between her legs, to taste her, to fully taste her. He knew she probably tasted like vanilla. The thought of his tongue against her, sliding up and down her clitoris had him hissing. He was so turned on, he was sure he wasn’t going to survive sex with her. He was going to die, he thought, with a grin on his face. God, where had she been all his life?! 

Marianne stroked her hand up and down him, and the desire to wrap her mouth around his erection, to taste him on her tongue was intense. Next time, she thought with a smile, because there was going to be a next time..maybe more...hopefully more--lots more--because Bog felt right. The way she felt with him in such a short period of time was something she now realized she had never had with Roland. She had been so stupid! Well, she wasn’t going to be stupid again, ever.. She pushed those thoughts to the side for now and focused on the now, on this, on Bog and how much she wanted him… 

She let go of him to go for her purse. 

Bog was panting, his hands resting on her thighs, watching Marianne while she swiftly snagged the condom package out, and tore it open with her teeth. (Why was that so sexy? he wondered.) She sat back enough that she could slide the rubber on him. Bog stiffened and groaned when she rolled the condom down his length. 

Marianne shivered with pleasure, the sound of Bog’s moans just made her want to hear more. His moans were sexy, so full of abandon, enjoying what she was doing to him, it made her want to make him moan louder. She smiled, telling herself this was just the first time, she was going to have lots of time to pursue her agenda of “Finding Ways to Make Bog King Moan.” She rose up on her knees shifting her position over him; with one hand she held him while she slowly lowered herself down on him. 

Marianne sucked her bottom lip in, her focus was on the way he felt entering her, the way his erection slid past her barriers to fill her. Her body both relaxed and tensed with pleasure, feeling him inside her. He was wide enough to fill her, his erection curved slightly, in a way that had him pressing against all her inner places that had her shivering with the need to ride him, to grind herself against him. 

Marianne’s eyes fluttered as he seemed to go deeper than she had ever felt before. Oh god damn, it he felt so good, so right inside her she thought with an audible moan. Her muscles tightened with intense pleasure. She grabbed Bog’s other shoulder with her free hand, her fingers grabbing handfuls of his shirt and vest as she began to grind herself on him, alternating with bouncing up and down followed by intense, tight grinding. Marianne could feel that heady pleasure, that building sensation of an orgasm rushing through her body. She ground a little harder against Bog, grinding herself toward the first real orgasm she had ever had (that wasn’t self induced). At this moment she realized how much she had been missing with Roland. This was what real, hot, passionate sex was like and she was loving every minute of it. 

Bog gasped, followed by a deep groan as his erection slid into her, feeling her wrap around him, warm, wet, slick… 

He pulled her close, catching her mouth with his. It was impossible for him to separate feelings from the physical act of sex. He liked Marianne--he more than liked her--in the short time they had spent together, he felt as if being with her was where he was supposed to be, that she was someone he could pursue something real with...and he wanted that, desperately wanted something special. He caressed her back, kissing her as if she were the air he needed to breath; his moans and grunts mixed with her own little sounds of pleasure. When she came, her body tensed around him and her fingers pressed hard into his shoulders. Bog felt a ripple so intense it took his breath away. He had to focus for a second on the steps in field stripping his gun so that he wouldn’t come yet, but it was so hard, the flood of dripping, wet warmth that rushed over him, the way she tensed, her body tightening around him...he wasn’t going to be able to hold back a much longer. Marianne moved her hands from Bog’s shoulders to cup his face, leaning in while thrusting against him, harder, pressing herself down on him before pulling up, sliding up and down his erection with abandon, the warmth from her orgasm making her feel loose and relaxed like she had never felt before. The tight space of the cruiser’s back seat made a lot of movement impossible, but she made the confined space work for her. 

Bog clung to Marianne, kissing her, moving his mouth from her lips to lick and suck the side of her throat, to nibble along her collar, and then dragged his tongue over her breasts. He pushed one of her breasts up, holding the soft mound in his hand to flick his tongue across her nipple before he sucked the rosy bud into his mouth. Marianne gasped, cradling his head to her breast while pressing down on him, the sensation of his jeans against her inner thighs, the feel of his calloused hand on her waist, cupping her breast, his tongue circling her nipple while he sucked. All of the combined sensations along with the smell of Bog’s skin and hair, the feel of him inside her, his grunts and moans muffled against her breast...Marianne cried out loudly this time. Her first orgasm had been intense, but next to this one it was impossibly small. Where the first was a burst of a fireworks, this was orgasm was the whole time fireworks display on the 4th of July. Marianne’s cries were loud, filled with passionate happiness and ecstatic surprise. 

Bog groaned, jerking as his own orgasm was pulled from him. Any thought of holding back, any control was gone when Marianne came with such wildly beautiful abandon that he couldn’t have stopped himself from cumming. Bog’s heart was beating so fast, it was as if he had run in the city wide marathon and won first place; the heady rush of pleasure and excitement made him slightly dizzy. Bog caught her mouth, wrapping his arms tight around her, pressing her against him, both of them riding the high of their shared orgasm. 

They continued to kiss as they both slowly gilded back down to earth, the intense heat of their bodies turning into a warm softness. They continued to kiss, lost completely in each others embrace. 

* 

Officer Brutus Brown drove slowly up to Lover’s Lane, one of several make out spots in the city for the local teens. Every officer loved this part of the job just because it was funny as hell to scare the shit out of horny teenagers, plus it was always a bit of light hearted fun against the types of crimes and cases they all usually dealt with. 

Tonight as he pulled up, he saw that there were only a couple of cars here (the day after Valentine’s Day was usually a bit slow for horny teenagers, unlike the day of the holiday), but Brutus blinked in surprise when he not only saw a police car, but the car was bouncing just a little...like...He narrowed his eyes parking across from the cop car and pulled out his flashlight. He shone the light on the car with a frown. What a minute--he recognized that car! He got out of his car and walked carefully and quietly over to the police cruiser suddenly recognizing whose car this actually was… 

* 

Their bodies still joined, Bog kissed Marianne softly, tenderly, his hands gently caressing the skin of her back and shoulders. He pulled back a little to rub his nose against hers, his fingers drifting to play along the tops of her breasts. 

“That was incredible,” he whispered with a smile, his fingers tracing the curve of her breasts again, before he dragged the tips of his fingers between them. 

Marianne smiled caressing his face, her fingers tracing the scars on his chin, then back through his hair. “It was.” She giggled with a deep blush over her cheeks. “I’ve never had two orgasms like that before.” 

Bog blinked in surprise. “Really?” 

She nodded with a cute smile. “Really.” 

Bog grinned and Marianne’s heart did a little flip at the sight of those crooked teeth of his and the way his blue eyes sparkled. 

Bog whispered while caressing her throat. “Well, we are going to have to top two, see how many we can achieve.” 

Marianne giggled rubbing her nose against his. “Ooh, I like that plan.” 

They had just begun kissing again when they was a knock at the window. Marianne and Bog both jumped a foot looking to see that the windows were fogged over and there was a dark shape right outside. Bog frowned and cringed. “Oh shit.” 

Marianne looked confused. “Who is it?” 

That was when they both heard a deep voice say. “I’m opening the door.” 

Bog gasped. “NO!” 

Bog panicked, but he wasn’t fast enough to do anything before the door opened and they both looked up at one of the largest men Marianne had ever seen, built almost as wide as he was tall, the officer standing by the door was a large bald man with tiny dark eyes. 

All three of them looked at one another and screamed.


End file.
